Simply Lyn
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: <html><head></head>DISCONTINUED.</html>


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show or it's characters. I only own Gwendolyn. I don't own any songs played in this fic either.**_

_**A/N: It took me an extremely long time to actually get this fic going. I was actually planning on discontinuing it (if you can call it that, technically I never started it) but I didn't. I wrote a random chapter way back and just never posted it. It's a random fic, probably a one shot crack fic. Either way, I hope you readers enjoy it and can keep up with the madness. Just fluffy random stuff!**_

* * *

><p>Gwendolyn walked down the sidewalk randomly, holding back tears. You know it hasn't been your day when you lose your job, your boyfriend texts you saying that he's dating another girl, your cellphone falls in a dirty toilet and you fall down the steps while leaving the job you were just fired from and on your way to your car, you see a sign that says your favorite rock band broke up. Gwendolyn actually yelled at the stairs, telling them that she had swept them one too many times to deserve that. She wasn't going to cry because of all of that, she was used to life treating her that way. She was going to cry because she left her favorite CD in her boyfriends car and she knew she wasn't getting it back.<p>

"I need some coffeeee..." She groaned when she spotted the small shop across the street. She crossed the street, causing cars to stop otherwise they'd hit her and that would cause a lot of trouble. She walked in to a empty shop.

A tall girl with blood red hair with black tips in it walked up to the table she sat with a sweet smile on her face, "Hi, what can I get you on this beautiful morning?" She asked, her tone matching her smile. It was annoying, really.

"Beautiful morning, hmph!" She mumbled under her breath. She looked up at the woman, "Yeah, I'll have a french vanilla latte, please."

"One french vanilla latte, anything else?" She asked.

"Kill me." She mumbled, looking away to the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, come again?" She said leaning in closer to hear Gwendolyn better.

Her enthusiasm leaked from her body. She even smelled like enthusiasm. Gwendolyn shifted away slowly and discreetly. "Do you serve toast with PB and J?" She asked with hope laced in her voice.

"Not particularly...but I can make you some and charge you the price of bread and butter." She whispered, making sure no one was around to hear them.

"Will that get you fired?" Gwendolyn asked, pretending to be worried for her.

"If I'm caught...I'll probably get in trouble...but I don't think I'd lose my job." She said.

"Well, alright then." And with that she walked away to take care of her order. "Why can't she lose her job?" Gwendolyn cursed under her breath. She groaned, "Stop being a sour person... just 'cause your day was shit, doesn't mean you gotta mess it up for everyone else." She told herself as she looked around the shop randomly. She was still getting used to the places here.

"Here you go." The waitress said kindly as she handed her the mug, "Careful, it's hot." She said as she sat across from her. Gwendolyn could feel her eyes on her so she glanced up to see that she was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Gwendolyn asked, not really caring for whatever she needed to say already.

"You're new around these parts, aren't you?" She said, staring at me.

"Yeah. How'd you know? Obvious?" She asked as she took a sip from her drink. She sighed at the sweet flavor it bought her.

"A little. I mean, I've never seen you around before." She said with a shrug. Gwendolyn gave her a simple nod and took a bite from her toast.

"So, whys' this place so empty? Isn't it supposed to be jam packed with people on their breaks by now?" She asked as she glanced at the clock.

The robin shrugged, "I don't know. It's usually full at this time." She smiled, "I don't mind not having to take so many orders though so wherever they are, they could stay there." She said with a giggle.

Gwendolyn couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess so."

"Well, I'm Margaret." She said with a smile.

"I'm Gwendolyn. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I like your name. Do people call you Gwen?" She asked getting up from her seat.

"Isn't it obvious?" She answered with a roll of her eyes, "To tell you the truth, I hate it. There are so many Gwen's out there and it's just so expected. I just don't like it."

"Well they can call you Lyn or Gwenny or maybe even G." She said suggestively.

"I'll remember that, thanks." She said, giving her an appreciative smile.

"Catch you later." Margaret said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, it's my break time! Finally I can go see my new boyfriend!" She shouted loudly so Gwendolyn heard her shout from the dining area. Soon after, she came back out without the apron.

She walked toward me with a strange smile. The kind you got when someone wanted something from you. Gwendolyn sighed, here we go, she thought.

"Gwendolyn, I know we just met but I wanna ask you for a simple small favor." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I have to go now and the other employee is sure to be on his way. You're the only person here so I was wondering if you could watch after the ghosts." She giggled at her lame joke. "If a new costumer comes in, tell them that the waiter is on his way and to give at least 7 minutes of their time until he arrives." She said in a rush. "When you're going to leave, leave the favor to another client please."

"Well..." Gwendolyn thought of ways to refuse politely.

"_Please_!" She begged, clamping her hands together and shaking them for mercy.

"Fine." Gwendolyn said with a sigh.

"Thank you so much! Here, you'll need the key to the pastry display cases and... you can figure all this out, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, I've done this all before. Besides, I don't think anyone will come in by now." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Thanks, you're a life saver! I owe you one!" She called back as she ran out the door.

Gwendolyn sighed and took another bite from her now cold toast. All she could hear in the shop was her own annoying crunching. The silence was killing her! She reached over into her messenger bag and pulled out a random CD. She got up and searched for a radio or something. She found one in the kitchen and bought it out to the counter where the register was. She plugged it in, jammed the CD in and pressed play.

_**Iron Man **_by Ozzy Osbourne started to play. She smiled and turned up the volume to 45. She looked around, starting to get bored. She grabbed a big spatula and started using it as a guitar as the music played wildly. She went wild with the music.

* * *

><p>"Dude, don't you get tired of chasing after Margaret? It's never gonna happen, man." Rigby said to his best friend.<p>

Mordecai sent him a look, "Gee, thanks for the support, Rigby, means a lot." He said sarcastically as he opened the door to his favorite break-time hang out place.

"Whoa, this place is a ghost town. Where is everyone? And what's that music?" Rigby asked as he walked in slowly, looking around.

"Uh, dude," Mordecai said, poking his friends head and then pointing at the dining area. Rigby looked over and his jaw dropped when he saw someone on their knees, head down, strumming a spatula to _**Iron Man**_.

"Whoa, who is that?" He said in awe as the person rocked out wildly in the middle of the place.

"I dunno, let's go find out." Mordecai said as he walked toward the radio. He lowered the volume so they could hear themselves think.

The person froze in place and then slowly turned their head to look over at them. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, dusting herself off quickly and fixing her hair. She threw the spatula over the counter and into the sink.

Mordecai lost track of everything when she faced him. She was an angel sent from heaven or a demon sent from hell to make men think of unholy things because of her beauty. He totally went blank.

"H-How can I help you guys?" She asked, blushing deep red out of embarrassment.

"My friend here is wondering where Margaret is. He always comes here to fli-" Rigby had started to say until Mordecai punched his arm. Rigby's eyes teared up as he grabbed his arm to nurse it gently all the while glaring at Mordecai.

"Margaret?" She tried to gather up her thoughts since she was still nervous about what happened and also, the tall boy with the blue and navy hair was staring at her strangely. She had that feeling she always got when she was going to say something stupid, "Um, she went out to meet with her boyfriend. I don't really work here, I'm just keeping an eye out for the shop until the next guy arrives." She managed to say correctly.

"Dang, I wanted a brownie." Rigby whined like a child as he climbed into a seat.

She felt bad for the small guy, "I-I can get you one if you want. I have the keys to the..." She forgot the name of it, "doughnut case thingy." She mumbled.

"That would be great!" He exclaimed excitedly.

She turned to the blue haired guy that seemed to not have moved yet. She smiled nervously at him, "Can I get you anything?" She asked quietly.

Mordecai blinked a few times, unable to register that she was talking to him. He didn't respond until she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head quickly, "Uh, yeah, of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked frantically, laughing like an idiot nervously. She felt goosebumps travel over her body at the sound of his voice. She liked how it sounded. Deep but not creepy and it was melodic.

"Well, can I get you anything?" She asked, slightly backing away with a blush.

Mordecai mentally slapped himself in the face, he was freaking her out and being an idiot. "Y-Yeah, a ham and cheese sandwich." He said and then remembered, "Please! I-I forgot to say please... sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

She giggled at him before disappearing behind the counter. Mordecai sighed exasperatedly as he walked to where Rigby sat. He sat down with a huff and slouched down into the chair miserably.

"You like her, don't you?" Rigby teased, making a silly face at Mordecai.

"What?" Mordecai asked coolly, "No I don't." He said simply. No sign of being nervous or anything. Rigby smirked, "There she comes!" He shouted. Mordecai jumped in his seat, banging his knees on the table before struggling to sit up straight. Rigby burst out laughing and Mordecai realized that she wasn't coming at all. Mordecai growled and punched Rigby out of his seat who grunted but still laughed. He got up off the ground and climbed back into the chair, gasping for air and wiping the tears away.

"Dude, you're so into her," He teased.

"Am not. You know I like Margaret." He said, crossing his arms over his chest with a serious expression on his face.

Rigby shrugged, "Cool, I'll ask her out then. She's hot." He said. Mordecai opened his mouth to protest but she then reappeared with a tray in her hands with their orders on it. She was way quicker than Margaret ever managed to be.

She set the tray on the table, "Anything to drink?" She asked. She felt more confident now that the music incident was forgotten. Though she was nervous the cute bluejay wouldn't like her sandwich.

"Chocolate milk for me." Rigby said as he started to eat his brownie.

"Um, I'll just have some OJ." Mordecai said, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Coming right up." She said before turning to leave. Mordecai looked up at her and found himself looking at the way her hips swayed that made his gaze travel down to her bottom. He blushed and tore his eyes away from her.

"Once she comes back, I'll invite her to the movies." Rigby said excitedly. He glanced over at Mordecai, searching for any kind of jealous reaction but Mordecai hadn't even been listening.

She came back with their drinks and placed them down in front of them. She stood there for a minute, waiting to see if they needed anything else. They didn't say anything so she turned to leave but someone spoke up. She knew it was the small one because their voices were very different. She turned around to face him.

"The shop is empty so, you can sit down with us if you want." He said, pointing at the chair across from him. She smiled and sat down, leaning on the table. "My names' Rigby." He said, giving her a sweet smile.

Mordecai knew for sure that Rigby was seriously going to ask her out and he didn't want that to happen. "And I'm Mordecai." He spoke up, giving her a small smile before looking down into his cup.

"Cool name." She said to Mordecai, who deadpanned. "My names' Gwendolyn." She said with a smile.

"Pretty!" Mordecai blurted out frantically. He hated himself right now, "Pretty, name. Pretty name, I mean. I mean, that's what I meant. N-Not that your not pretty, cause you are but-" He slapped his forehead and just gave up.

Gwendolyn smiled and giggled, "Thanks, Mordecai."

Rigby narrowed his eyes and decided he needed to step up his game, "You're new?" He asked. He heard from Skips that girls liked to talk about themselves.

She nodded, "Moved a few months ago for work..." She frowned slightly, "which I got fired from today." She added.

Mordecai saw the sadness in her eyes, "Ouch, that sucks, man." He said sympathetically. Then he bit his tongue for calling her 'man'. It was a general name but girls didn't like it. He was seriously messing this up. He was surprised when she just nodded without giving him one of those girl glares he would get from Margaret when he called her that.

"You think that sucks? Try being fired, being cheated on, losing your phone down the toilet full of God knows what, falling down the stairs, having your favorite band break up and losing your music CDs all in one day." She ranted on. She rolled her eyes and then froze, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm ranting on about my problems-"

Mordecai scoffed, "Oh yeah? Try having to work a day with this guy," He pointed down at Rigby who currently had brownie crumbs smothered all over his mouth.

"Hey!" He said in offense.

Gwendolyn giggled at his joke and he smiled at her. Their eyes locked for a minute or two... or three. Rigby looked from Mordecai to Gwendolyn to Mordecai again and so on and so forth. He cleared his throat, "So Gwendolyn, there's this cool new movie coming out tonight. You wanna come with me?" He asked bluntly.

Gwendolyn's eyes widened in awe, "Zombies vs. Aliens?!" She asked hopefully. Rigby nodded, surprised she knew of it, "Yeah, I'd love to go! It looks so gnarly how the zombies bite into the aliens giant heads and how they're immune to their weapons in the trailer!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, and how the aliens are poisoned when they try to eat the zombies brains! I wonder how an alien-zombie baby would look." Rigby said, thinking about it.

Mordecai was dripping venom right now. He had to win her over again. He laughed at Rigby's joke halfheartedly, "Yeah, they would be called Zombiens and be the most indestructible creatures on the planet!" He said.

Rigby scoffed, "No they wouldn't! You can kill both a zombie and an alien, being combined would make them have double the weaknesses." He said, trying to look smart.

"Actually, I see what Mordecai is saying. Zombies eat human flesh and they could lose a limb and keep walking plus aliens are highly intelligent beings with awesome weapons. Combine those things and they'll be pretty hard to take down." Gwendolyn said. "Well, at least stereotypically they're like that."

Mordecai and Rigby's jaws dropped. She knew a lot about the things most girls would find mindless and dumb. Mordecai's heart stopped beating for a second until he was able to recover when she spoke up.

"When does the movie start? I don't want to be there late, the lines can get pretty brutal." She said, looking at Rigby.

"I dunno, like at nine? We can go out earlier to have some ice cream or something if you want." Rigby suggested.

_Oh sure, now he chooses to be romantic and tactful. Damn you, Rigby, I saw her first! _Mordecai screamed in his head as he glared down at the stupid raccoon.

Gwendolyn frowned slightly, "Mordecai is coming too, right?" She asked. Mordecai thought she sounded hopeful but guessed she was just being nice.

Rigby scowled, "He can't. He has to go to the pharmacy to buy that anti-itch cream tonight. Can't forget it or else he'll develop this nasty rash on his-"

Mordecai thought about screaming at Rigby but then he knew she'd think he was trying to keep it a secret which he wasn't cause there was no cream at all. He crossed his arms coolly and instead said, "There is no cream. He's lying. You can tell by the way he starts growing pimples on his face. See? If you lean in, you can see that really nasty one throbbing in the middle of his forehead right now-"

"Mordecai!" Rigby screeched furiously, swatting his hand away viciously.

"Aw, sick!" Gwendolyn said although she was laughing along with Mordecai.

He smirked, "Sure, I can go." He said, stealing a glance at Rigby who was looking at himself in a spoon to make sure he had no blemishes.

"Great." She said with a smile. That kind of turned Mordecai on a little, the way she did it. He didn't look away this time, he just gave her a cool smile not entirely sure of it but he did it nonetheless. Just then, the door opened and a good looking guy came in, looking pissed.

"Who was the idiot that left the closed sign on?! Where's Margaret? Who are you people?" He asked as he marched up to them angrily.

"Whoa, relax, dude. It was a simple mistake she made." Gwendolyn tried to explain and then she realized that what she was going to say was going to make him furious. Should she help the robin out? Ah, why not? "She had a family emergency and had to go out. I used to work at the local coffee shop back in my town and she called me to take care of the shop until you got here. You're really late by the way. Are you usually this irresponsible?" She asked, shaking her head as if she was truly ashamed of him.

He swallowed hard and loosened his tie, "N-No! There was a lot of traffic on the way here and- I'm here now so you can leave. Good-bye." He said with a huff.

"Hey, man, you could at least say thanks to the girl." Mordecai defended. His tone was sharp and demanding. The man pushed his chin out proudly and didn't answer. Mordecai felt a blow to his male ego and absentmindedly stood up, getting up in the man's face. He towered over the man considerably, "I think it's the least you can do." He pressed on.

The man gulped and looked over at Gwendolyn, "T-Thank you for helping out, miss. C-Can I get you anything? On the house for your help." He said nervously as she shrunk away from Mordecai.

"Um, yeah, I'd like a dozen of glazed doughnuts," She looked over at Mordecai and Rigby, "You guys want anything specific?" She asked cheerily.

"Brownies and Banana Nut Muffins!" Rigby exclaimed happily.

"Vanilla cupcakes for me." Mordecai said, still staring down at the man, hoping not to lose his posture and let the guy know he wasn't really looking for a problem.

"R-Right away." He said as he scurried out of the dining area and into the kitchen.

Gwendolyn turned to Mordecai with a big smile, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Mordecai, that was really sweet." She said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Rigby's eye twitched.

"N-No problem." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The man came back with a pink box in his hand filled with their orders. Rigby jumped on the table, jumped into the air, grabbing the box and landed on his feet, running to the door while giggling like a child.

Gwendolyn reached into her messenger bag and pulled out about two dollars and fifty cents. She dropped the money into the pocket on the man's apron and gave him a smile before walking out after Mordecai and Rigby.

"Thanks again for what you did, Mordecai, it was really cool." She said, smiling at him.

"Aw, no problem, man. Thanks for the snacks. So we'll see you at say; eight?" He said as he climbed into the park cart.

"Eight sounds fine. See you then." She said before waving goodbye and then walking down the sidewalk.

Mordecai started the cart, driving in the direction of the park which is the same direction Gwendolyn took. He took it slow so he could admire her. A few minutes passed and she crossed the streets, passing all of the parked cars.

"Dude, do you think she's walking?" He asked Rigby who was stuffing his face with banana nut muffins.

"I dunno, man. Looks like it."

Mordecai sped up to where she walked. "You're not walking, are you? I can give you a ride if you want." He called out. Gwendolyn slowed down and walked over to the cart as they parked.

"That's really nice but... the park is only a few blocks away, I can wa-"

"The park? Well, that's where we're headed. Hop on." He said. "Rigby, move to the back, let Gwendolyn up front."

"Wha-"

Mordecai grabbed his arm and swung him into the back seat quickly and Gwendolyn climbed in next to him. Mordecai met her with a smile which she returned.

"Aw, man! I left my bag back at the coffee shop!" She suddenly remembered. Mordecai rapidly made a tight u-turn, heading back to the coffee shop.

"No worries, we'll get it back now." He reassured her.

Gwendolyn sighed in relief, putting her hand over her chest. "Oh, thank you, Mordecai. You're a life saver, really." She said happily.

Once in front of the shop, she walked in and headed straight for her bag but stopped halfway, noticing it wasn't where she left it. She looked over to the counter and saw the worker frozen in place over her bag, counting money that came from her wallet.

Gwendolyn, although shocked, was furious. "You have two seconds to put everything back and hand me the bag, shithead." She threatened, walking over to the man slowly.

"And if I decide not to?" He snapped at her, pulling her wallet to his chest protectively.

"You'll have a serious problem."

They looked over to the door to see Mordecai standing there, his arms crossed and his face angry. "Give the girl the money. I got the cops number marked on my phone right now. My pal has it outside and if I'm not out in a minute, he'll call and report a mugging." He said coolly. He had never lied so well in his life.

"Whoa, man, it's cool. It's only twenty bucks." The man said nervously.

"Yeah? Well, it's all I've got, punk." Gwendolyn snapped, snatching the wallet from him when he was off guard. She grabbed her bag and stepped back quickly. "Oh and I'm speaking with your boss. Consider yourself _fired_." She leaned over to look at his name tag. "_Jayson._" She hissed at him angrily.

"Come on, Gwendolyn." Mordecai said, opening the door for her. They walked out, leaving the man inside very nervous and anxious. They climbed into the cart and Mordecai drove away quickly.

"Once again, you saved me! Thanks so much, man." Gwendolyn said, putting a lot of emotion into her words. She was really grateful.

"Hey, no problem." He said simply.

"So why are you headed to the park?" Rigby asked curiously from the back.

"Oh, well, I gonna start working there tomorrow. I'm gonna meet the workers to get acquainted and stuff." She chirped.

Mordecai couldn't help but grin, "Well, you've got two down." He hinted.

Rigby hopped onto the front seats, leaning on it so he could stick his head between the two, "You already talked to Benson?" He asked.

"Yeah. He seems nice. Wait, how'd-"

"We work there!" Rigby exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa, no way! That's so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Benson's a pain though." Mordecai stated.

"Really?" Gwendolyn asked, peering around Rigby to look at him.

"Yeah. It's always work, work, work or 'you're fired!'" He said, imitating Benson at the end. Rigby laughed.

"Oh, well, that's what you're paid for..." Gwendolyn pointed out.

"Yeah but..." Mordecai started but didn't know what to say.

"We're just slackers." Rigby admitted coolly, leaning back into the back seat.

"Hey, speak for yourself, ring tail." Mordecai said angrily. He didn't want Gwendolyn to lose interest. Not that there was any but he didn't want to ruin the chance of there being any.

"Slackers, huh? My kind of people." Gwendolyn giggled.

"What?" Mordecai asked in disbelief. "You're a slacker?"

"The biggest back in my town." She said proudly. "Thing is, I'd always get away with it." She said coolly.

"Whoa, you gotta teach us that!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're always getting into trouble..." Mordecai said sheepishly. "It's like Benson has eyes on the trees, watching us."

"Well, maybe he does. He could have surveillance cameras hidden around the park, watching you guys. If he does, you gotta find them and avoid them. Don't take them down though. That'll get messy real quick." She explained.

"Whoa, dude, surveillance cameras?" Rigby wondered worriedly, looking at Mordecai through the riew view mirror.

"I don't think Benson has surveillance cameras at the park, dude. He still hasn't said anything about us taking snacks from the snack bar, has he? So don't sweat it. Besides, we can't afford surveillance cameras." Mordecai explained.

"Well than maybe you got a snitch on your hands." Gwendolyn suggested.

"What? No way! The guys may be a pain in the ass but they wouldn't snitch. We got each others backs like that." Rigby defended.

"Hey, chill, I was just saying." Gwendolyn said.

"Yeah, Rigby, don't get your panties in a bunch." Mordecai teased.

"I'll keel you!" Rigby shouted viciously. He crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Mordecai said, driving through the park gates. "Oh hey, speaking of home. You stayin' in the house or...?"

"I discussed it with Benson pretty well. We made the right arrangements and I'm gonna be staying." She said with a smile.

"Cool! It's gonna be fun havin' you around." Rigby said, looking at Mordecai with mischievous eyes through the mirror. Mordecai glared daggers at him.

"Yeah. Benson said I'll be rooming with some others 'cause there's only one bedroom." She said, wondering what it would be like.

"And it's ours." Mordecai mumbled, blushing as he imagined them all sleeping in the same room. Awkward.

"No shit. Seriously? Sounds like a partaaayyyyy!" She said before laughing.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Rigby hollered. He glanced at Mordecai expectantly. Mordecai sighed, taking a deep breath, "Ohhhhhh!" He joined Rigby in the same fashion.

Gwendolyn laughed at their little war cry thing. "That's cute." She said with a giggle.

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances with raised eyebrows, "Ohhhhhh!" They went again in unison.

"Well, shall we?" Gwendolyn suggested as she climbed out of the cart that just stopped in front of the house.

"We shall." Mordecai said, hopping out of the cart and running up the stairs, opening the door for her. Gwendolyn smiled and walked in, looking around curiously. She had come in earlier today to drop off her things but she was still really sleep and it was dark in the place.

"Where is everyone?" She asked curiously, walking in and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I dunno. Benson is probably in his office, Skips is probably at his place, Muscle Man and Fives must be somewhere around here, making a mess..." He said in annoyance. "Pops can be anywhere, really." He finished.

"Oh yeah, I met Pops earlier today. Cute little gentleman." She chirped with a cute smile.

"Weird bugger too." Rigby mumbled as he walked into the house.

"Well..." Gwendolyn said awkwardly, trying not to laugh.

"What are you two doing? I told you guys to be back here TWO HOURS AGO!"

"Relax, Benson! We were just helping out a friend-" Mordecai tried.

"I don't care if you were saving a beached whale, you're late!" He shouted, his face going entirely red.

"Hey, hey, it's my fault they're late. I'm to blame." Gwendolyn said, getting up from the couch where Benson couldn't see her.

Benson tensed, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He hadn't seen her standing there. "Gwendolyn? You don't start until tomorrow." He pointed out.

"I know. I decided I'd come to meet the people I'd be working with is all, if you don't mind." She said, giving him a charming smile though deep down she wanted to sock him for shouting at her friends.

"I guess that's okay." He said.

"Besides, I'd come here anyway. I'm staying here, remember?" She said with a fake giggle. Better to stay on the boss' good side.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."

"You did?" Gwendolyn asked, frowning.

"Uh... yeah. I had a lot on my plate today." He explained awkwardly. "I guess... Well, Mordecai can sleep on the couch tonight. I forgot to order your bed..." He said sheepishly.

"What?! I don't even fit there!" Mordecai protested. He couldn't lay on the couch, his legs would dangle on the other side.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it!" Benson shouted, his face growing red.

"Benson, relax. I can sleep on the couch, no problem." Gwendolyn said with a shrug.

Benson was slightly taken aback that she'd tell him to relax. No one told him to relax. Ever. Mordecai was also taken aback by her statement, "Uh, no, you don't have to do that. I'll sleep on the couch." He said sheepishly. He wasn't going to let the lady sleep on the couch. Ugh, he wasn't gonna let her room with Rigby either! Too late now...

"Well, maybe Rigby could sleep on the couch. He's smaller." Benson said.

"Yeah, and who'll sleep on the trampoline?" Mordecai pointed out skeptically.

"Right, right..." Benson said as he thought about it.

"Hey, I don't mind bedding with someone." Gwendolyn finally said.

"Great! The bed should be in early tomorrow, I'll order it now. Good night. Oh and Mordecai, Rigby, if you're not up and working on time tomorrow, YOU'RE FIRED!" He exclaimed, his face going red. He glared before leaving.

"Whoa..." Gwendolyn said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"See what I mean?" Rigby said.

"Yeah, man. He's a handful." Gwendolyn said, running a hand through her hair.

"So... you really don't mind sleeping like, in the bed? Like, with me, I mean." Mordecai asked, his face going red.

"No. Should I?" She asked.

"What? No, no! I was just making sure." He said quickly.

"Well, we should probably start getting ready! The movie starts in an hour." Rigby said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Me too!" Gwendolyn added. "Well, I'm gonna go shower, guys. Be down in a bit." She said before running up the stairs.

"'kay, we'll be waiting." Mordecai called after her with a smile.

Once she was out of earshot...

"Dude, I thought you said you liked Margaret! I totally called dibs!" Rigby exclaimed, punching him in the chest. Mordecai barely flinched, as usual.

"Did not!" Mordecai said, rolling his eyes. He ignored Rigby's ranting as he went up stairs and into their room to find something to wear. "Let's see... Okay, this'll do!" He said, pulling out a white hoodie with blue sleeves, black skinnies with some chains already attached to it, worn out blue high tops, and a black t-shirt to wear under the hoodie. He went over to the mirror and combed his messy hair and then went to put on his piercings. He couldn't wear them on working hours. He put on his lower lip stud first and then put on his eyebrow one. He put on his random black rings on his fingers and white rubber wrist bands on each arm.

On the other side, Rigby struggled to pick out clothes from his pile of laundry. He would sniff every one to make sure it was clean. He came upon a clean outfit finally. A brown jacket, a cream v-neck t-shirt, black skinnies that were ripped all over and no, they didn't come like that. Neither did the rips on his jacket on the sleeves... He grabbed his belt, tying it around his waist loosely and hung his random raccoon tail on it, leaving it on his hip. He found some red high tops under his bed trampoline and pulled them on. He didn't bother with his hair, just ran a hand through the knots.

"Hey guys."

Mordecai and Rigby both turned and their jaws dropped at the sight of Gwendolyn. She had her purple and black hair loose unlike this morning when she had it in a messy ponytail. It was actually really long, reaching mid-back and she had her bangs swept to the side, almost covering her right eye. She had on a black v-neck t-shirt that fit really, really nicely in Mordecai's opinion. She also wore purple skinnies with black chucks. Her amethyst eyes really popped with the liner she wore nicely. Not a big mess like Margaret.

"Wow, you guys clean up nice." She said, looking them up and down.

Rigby scoffed, "Yeah, so do you!" He said before giving her a wolf whistle.

"Oh, stop that." She laughed.

"No, it's true. You look really nice. I-I like your hair." Mordecai said shyly.

"Oh thanks. I like yours too." She said with a smile. "Nice piercings by the way. They're hot." She said, giving him a discreet wink. Something tightened in Mordecai's abdomen and he started to sweat.

"Th- Thanks. Well, we should get going, only thirty minutes for the movie." He stuttered, leaving the room rather quickly.

Rigby scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Madam," He said, holding his arm out for Gwendolyn. She bowed her head with a giggled and hooked her arm with his, "let us be on our way." He said.

"Onward!" She said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Still a one-shot so far. It's just a bit long so yeah, cutting it off here. Hopefully the next chapter will be written and up soon. Hope you enjoyed this crack fic. And yeah, the cover picture is what you're supposed to be imagining. Hot, I know xD**_


End file.
